Various civilian and military operations require electrical power to a movable object from a remotely located power source and, after launch or movement of the movable object the cable providing the power separates from the object.
One particular use of such a break-away cable is with a bomb arming device that is used for electrically arming a bomb after it is launched from an aircraft. For safety reasons, it is the practice to delay the arming of a bomb until it starts its travel away from the aircraft that is carrying the bomb. As most present day bombs are electrically armed, it is therefore necessary to have an electrical connection between the aircraft and the fuse in the bomb during part of the downward travel of the bomb. After the bomb has traveled a short distance, a switch is normally automatically closed and an electrical impulse is then received by the bomb fuse to arm the bomb. After the bomb has been armed, the electrical cable connecting the bomb and the aircraft separates and either travels with the bomb, or is retracted into the aircraft.
One type of commonly used bomb arming device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,845, entitled, "Electric Arming Device." In this type of arming device, the arming cable is stowed by forming numerous bends to occupy a stowage space substantially shorter than the straight length of the stowed portion. After the arming cable is played-out a certain distance, switching means connect the bomb with a voltage source to arm the bomb. After an additional short travel, during which time a voltage is being applied to arm the bomb, the cable separates from the bomb and is carried by the aircraft.
Another bomb arming device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,055, entitled, "Disposable Bomb Arming Device." In this patented device, the bomb arming device is threadedly attached to a bomb and contains a circular channel or groove on the top that holds the arming cable. The channel is provided with projecting lugs that help retain the arming cable within the groove. A single pole switch is provided within the casing of the arming device and is actuated by the movement of a pin that is retained by the arming cable portion that is within the channel. When the arming cable is withdrawn from the channel, the pin is moved outwardly and actuates a switch which closes a circuit to energize the arming unit in the bomb. Means are provided for increasing or decreasing the length of the arming cycle by the use of a pin which can be inserted into one of a plurality of slots to retain the arming cable within the circular channel.